Falling apart
by BlueAngelEyes
Summary: Two Newbies arrive at Horizon, one of them knows Scott, the other one knows Auggie, what happens when their pasts seem to catch up with them, PLZ R
1. meet the cliffhangers

_Falling apart_

_Peter Scarbrow heard the crunch of gravel as a car pulled up the long road to the loge of Mt. Horizon He was expecting a new student today. Samantha Doyle was 16 years old and the newest member of the cliffhangers. As soon as the black-haired girl got out of the car, it drove away again. _

_Peter: Hello I'm Peter Scarbrow, welcome to Horizon._

_Samantha just looked at him and completely ignored the hand he was offering her._

_Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, but there was something sad in them._

_Peter: Okay you're scheduled for a pre-admittance physical._

_Peter showed her where she had to go, before he headed back to his office to read her file one more time. _

_Samantha Amber Doyle, Age 16 female_

_She possesses behavior associated with depressions, self injury, anorexia nervosa and agoraphobia. _

_She ran away from home and has been arrested for shoplifting. She has not served any jail time._

_Samantha's parents are divorced. Her dad was an alcoholic and is now serving time in prison for driving drunk and getting in an accident in which Samantha's twin sister died. _

_She lived alone with her mom who has been married several times since the divorce. _

_She was pregnant with twins but only one of them survived. It was given free to adoption._

_Peter was interrupted when Sophie walked in._

_Peter: All finished?_

_Sophie: Yeah, but she's a tough one._

_Peter (laughs): We'll see (hands Samantha's file to Sophie) Here's her file, a lot of hard cold facts not many assumptions or guesses but I think that's not all. Let me know your thoughts, I'll get one of the cliffhangers to show her around after group._

_At group._

_Peter (smiles): Glad you all could make it _

_Daisy: Yeah like we have a choice!_

_Peter: Okay I want all of you to share a little bit about yourselves, let's start with you Daisy._

_Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy, my parents were alcoholics…and that's all you need to know about me right now_

_Scott: Hi I'm Scott, I like football and…uhm…yeah that's pretty much it_

_Auggie: Yo, I'm Auggie and yeah I don't really know what else to say_

_Juliet: Hi, I'm Jules I'd love to show you around (smiles her annoying smile)_

_Ezra: How can I follow someone that perky? Anyway I'm Ezra; I'm into writing films and that sort of thing_

_David: I'm David, I'm a Capricorn I enjoy long walks on the beach…_

_Peter: Ok that'll do, Shelby you're up_

_Shelby: Hi I'm Shelby my little piece of advice for you, stay away from Scott_

_Peter: okay Samantha your turn_

_Samantha: hi I'm Samantha I don't really want to be here, I didn't ask for it and you can shove your Smalltalk right up you're..._

_Peter (interrupts): That's enough Samantha, we have rules here!_

_Samantha: oh you do, sorry I guess I wasn't listening when you mentioned those!_

_Daisy: Well aren't you just the social butterfly?_

_Peter: Okay guys, that's enough for tonight. Shelby be sure to show Samantha around._

_Shelby: Oh I just can't wait_


	2. the next morning

_The next morning._

_Shelby's trying to wake Samantha up. _

_Shelby: Come on twig, time to get up! (shakes her)_

_Samantha: leave me alone!!! (throws a pillow at Shelby_

_Daisy: twig? i thought that was queenie's nick name (she grins)_

_Juliette: Oh shut up!_

_Shelby: don't be so rude, twig (smiles sarcastically at Juliette)_

_Daisy: come on let's just go, she'll get up sooner or later (looks at Samantha)_

_They all go to the launch room and get their breakfast. They go to the table where the rest of the cliffhangers are already sitting._

_David: where's the newbie?_

_Shelby: sleeping, she doesn't want to get up_

_Juliette: You know a buddy is supposed to help the newbies..._

_Shelby: Oh poor queenie, i'm sorry, you never got to be a buddy guess your not responsible enough, so shut up!_

_Auggie: Leave her alone!_

_Kat: Cut it out people!_

_(Everybody goes quiet)_

_Daisy: You're right Kat, let's talk 'bout something more interesting, where were you yesterday? _

_Kat: I was… out… _

_Juliet: with Hank? _

_Shelby: Does Peter know? _

_Kat: no and he didn't notice I was gone so just leave it, ok? _

_Daisy: Aye captain (rolls with her eyes) _

_Scott: there comes the newbie _

_(Samantha walks towards the table and sits down) _

_Samantha: What's up? _

_Ezra: Don't you wanna eat something? _

_Samantha: I'm not hungry, and besides they just stopped serving breakfast _

_Kat: if you want breakfast you have to get up earlier _

_Samantha: Did I say I wanted breakfast?! And who are you anyway?! _

_Kat: I'm Kathrin, but everyone calls me Kat, I'm a senior and also a cliffhanger _

_Samantha (sarcastically): Great… _

_(Peter comes up to the table) _

_Peter (to Shelby): So did you show Samantha around? _

_Shelby (annoyed): Yeah… _

_Peter: Okay, did everyone eat breakfast, Juliet, Samantha? _

_Samantha and Juliet: Yes _

_(Everybody looks at Samantha, but nobody says anything) _


	3. another newbie

_Peter: ok that's good (smiles) _

_(Samantha rolls with her eyes)_

_Peter: have you got something to say to the group?_

_Samantha: no it's just annoying how…positive you all always are_

_Ezra: oh, why thank you? (Grins)_

_Peter: isn't it better to be positive than to feel sorry for yourself?_

_Samantha: whatever_

_Peter: well, we have another newbie coming today_

_Juliet: really? Great!_

_(David groans) _

_Auggie: Yo, why do they all have to come in our group_

_Peter: the others are all full_

_Ezra: see how pathetic and needy all teens are? _

_Daisy: There you go…(Sighs) _

_Shelby (sarcastically) way too much positive energy around here_

_(Kat laughs)_

_Peter: ok people just stop for a sec_

_Scott: yes oh mighty leader!_

_(They all grin)_

_Peter: what's with you people today?_

_Shelby: One joke and they think there's something wrong with you…_

_Samantha (grins) god, this place is depressing_

_Peter: anyway, the newbie's supposed to arrive in any minute now, so you just go to class and she'll join you later, Juliet you can be her buddy_

_Juliet: Really, that's sooo great thank you! (Smiles) _

_Shelby: the twig's going crazy…_

_Juliet: why does it always bother you so much to see me happy?_

_Ezra: this should be interesting…_

_Shelby: because your so pathetic and always act like a 10 year old and…_

_Peter (interrupts her) ok stop it you two or kitchen duty for a month!_

_Juliet: Fine!_

_Shelby: whatever…_

_(They all go to class)_

_(Half an hour later the door opens and the new student comes in, she has long dark hair and dark hazel eyes)_

_Sophie: oh, you're the new student, right?_

_(No answer)_

_Sophie: why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class?_

_(No reaction) _

_Sophie: Ok, you can sit down next to Juliet (points to an open spot)_

_(She sits down)_

_Sophie: everybody this is Hazel, Hazel this is everybody_

_David: Hazel?_

_(Laughter)_

_Kat (trying to be supportive) I think it's a beautiful name_

_Shelby: you're not serious, are you?_

_Sophie: everybody quiet!_

_(She continues with class)_

Authors note: I know its kinda lame up till now, but I promise to make it longer and better. I just don't have the time to write that much, sryyy! plz review!


End file.
